


The End

by persephone_txt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Goddess AU, It's my own au btw, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_txt/pseuds/persephone_txt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just that: is the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

The day that Hawk Moth had waited has finally arrived: Chat Noir and Ladybug have fought with the same villain in the span of a week. Paris is in complete chaos, the lucky charm doesn't work.

And there comes a time when both found themselves in middle of the collapse of an edifice. They are stuck, there is nothing they can do, both of them weapons are in the hands of the villain.

And in middle of the pandemonium Chat Noir, injured and tired, dedicates the most honest smile he ever has given to his Lady.

She, tired and desperate, embraces his partner in what seems to be the end.

Chat whispers to her "You would marry me?".

Little matters to him that both are teens, children, because he also knows that is the end

It's not a joke, not attempt at flirtation, or puns.

Is the truth.

And Ladybug knows that.

She separated himself from Chat just enough to see his eyes, to bring her hand to his face.

Chat kneels in front of her.

He takes off his ring...

*

*

The power of a god, in the hands of a girl devastated by the tragedy of his lost love is the last thing Hawk Moth had expected.

*

*

Is the end.


End file.
